Klaus and Caroline- the morning after
by KC.xx
Summary: Short drabble on Klaus and Caroline the morning after 4x13.


" I am so sorry, Caroline. I never wanted to hurt you. I sincerely hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, love" Klaus shut his eyes as he spoke, tears fulfilling his eyes, he placed a passionate kiss upon her head as a tear fell down.

Caroline was vaguely aware of what was happening. She imperceptibly opened her eyes and looked up to get a glimpse of his face, but his eyes were tightly shut. She smiled, and slowly closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

A million thoughts were going through his head as he sat there, as an angel was laying against him. How could he have done this to her? Her out of all people, the one who gave him hope. He would never think the day would come where he would hurt her. But he did, and he strongly regretted every second of it.

The bite was appalling, maybe even worse than when Tyler had bit her. Klaus looked at the wound with those painful eyes of his. He did this to her, she was about to die because of him, because of his pride. He knew he made the right choice of saving her. He didn't deserve this, not her, not her love, not her touch, her affection, nothing.

Her breath was so even, so calm. Klaus didn't know how long he was sitting there, holding her protectively. Oh how he cherished these moments with her, she was so close to him, probably the closest she'll ever be. He embraced these short moments with her, not knowing when it would be taken away.

Klaus went back to thinking about what they had talked about just moments before she was about to take her last breath. How is it that her of all people can see past the monster and see the man that he truly is? She understands him like no one else in his thousands years of existence ever did. She truly had slowly crept into his heart and placed her spot there, permanently. He never cared for any woman than he did for Caroline, not even Tatia. Klaus didn't deny it when she said he was in love wit her because he knew he was in love with her.

"Love"... The one emotion that was a vampires greatest weakness and the one thing he thought he was never capable of doing so.

xxxxx

Klaus wasn't aware of how long he was sleeping for before he awoke. The angel was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. Her beauty was breath taking. The curls around her hair was set so perfectly, her skin so creamy, and her luscious lips so pink and alluring. Klaus was mesmerized and intoxicated by this beauty he held.

Caroline turned to her side and nuzzled her head further into his chest. Klaus was taken from her sudden movement. He didn't think much of it, but gently placed his hand on top of her head when she was positioned. But it was all over too soon, she sprang up into a sitting position within seconds.

They looked at each other for what seemed like years. His icy eyes filled with guilt just looking at her. Her head throbbed and her undead heart seemed to be racing. Memories of what happened last night came flooding into her head, it was all too much.

Caroline slowly brought her hands to touch the side of her neck realization about the bite, but the wound was gone, as if it was never even there. She looked back at him but he was looking down, too ashamed to look her in the eye.

She wanted to go and wrap her hands around his neck, to make him feel better, to care for him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she restrained and just sat there, starring at him. She broke the silence before realizing it.

"Thank you" was all she said, just below a whisper. Her voice was soft, it rang in Klaus's ears like a smooth velvet melody. He thought he would never hear that voice again, and it haunted him just thinking about that mere thought. Klaus wondered how much she remember of last night, but thought he shouldn't ask. He didn't look up to look her in the eyes, but instead just gave her a slight nod.

He felt awful. He truly did. He didn't want to say anything that would make her upset or turn into an argument. He thought being silent would be acceptable but of course it wasn't because she broke the silence with "I think I better go". His heart already ached. She spent the entire night in his arms and now he felt like there was an empty hole within him, just waiting to be filled. She slowly arouse and went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of blood bags from Elena's fridge and tossed it on the couch, before grabbing her sweater and heading towards the door.

As her hand touched the doorknob she heard his footsteps approaching her from behind-

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" His voice was husky and struck through her like lightning. It felt like years since she heard his voice. It wasn't cheerful but it wasn't as despairing either. A diminutive smile crept on her face and she took a moment to think before speaking

"What part?" she said just barely over a whisper

"The part where you said I could be saved"

Caroline then decided to turn around and look at him. His eyes were brooding through hers. Her exquisite eyes looking back at him, the eyes that he had caused pain not over 24 hours ago. The light in her eyes were still there, the light that could have been extinguished because of him.

She sighed and spoke in a luminous tone "I did. I think if you want it bad enough, its possible"

A short and simple answer, that should be acceptable.

and with that she turned around, opened the door and walked away.

She stood in front of the door thinking if she should go back. There was only so much she could do, and she couldn't think about comforting him after what he did to her. But at the same time she felt guilty. He had saved her twice now, and all she did was rebound. Her thoughts were broken by the ringing in her pocket.

The cell displayed "Tyler", she debated with herself to answer it or not. Does he know she's still alive? Does he know she never actually went through with what he wanted, but instead she spoke the genuine truth with Klaus that night. She looked at her phone again, eventually the ringing stopped. With a loud sigh of relief she walked off the porch

Klaus just stared for mere minutes aimlessly at the door. How does her words strike him? Everything was all surreal to him. Maybe he's the one hallucinating. She never did give him an answer whether she would forgive him or not. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness so easily.

He has died everyday waiting for her and he would fight, fight to be a better person, to be the right choice for her. He never thought in his thousands years of living it would come to this, he would be a better man for love... for her and no one else.


End file.
